classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mazda B-Series
The Mazda B-Series is a pickup truck, first manufactured in 1961 by Mazda Motor Corporation. From the first B-Series, Mazda has used the engine displacement to determine the name. Thus, the B1500 had a 1.5 L engine and the B2600 had a 2.6 L engine. In Japan, Mazda used the Proceed name on its compact pickup trucks, and another line of larger trucks is available called the Mazda Titan. Other names used for this line include Mazda Bravo (Australia), Mazda Bounty (New Zealand), Mazda Magnum / Thunder / Fighter (Thailand), and Mazda Drifter (South Africa). Mazda's partnership with Ford has resulted in the sharing of this vehicle as the Ford Courier, and later as the Ford Ranger. However, it should be borne in mind that the Mazda B-Series and Ford Ranger twins sold in North America are unrelated to the ones sold elsewhere. These are engineered by Mazda, whereas the North American models are developed by Ford. First generation (1961–1965) The first B1500. Top left is the original truck, to the right the "Pickup". Bottom left is the double-cab truck and on the bottom right is the "Light Van". The Mazda B-Series bonnet truck was introduced in Japan in August 1961 as the B1500 (BUA61). This model was the only Japanese market model to be badged under the B-Series naming scheme, i.e. B1500. The BUD61 (second generation) that followed started the long running name of Proceed in Japan. It had a 1484 cc OHV water-cooled engine with wet sleeve cylinders which produces 60 PS (44 kW; 59 hp). It had a 1 ton payload. This model also ran a torsion bar front/leaf spring rear type suspension, which was advanced for its time, giving it a relatively smooth ride. The B1500 underwent a facelift in September 1963 and received a new chassis code, BUB61. The BUB61 was more spacious, with a cabin stretched by 80 mm (3.1 in) and with a stretched body and wheelbase. The BUB61 also received a new upside-down trapezoidal grille (instead of the earlier full-width unit) with 13 rather than nine bars, turn signals on the fenders, and a bit more chrome trim including a decor strip on the side. In addition to the standard two-door "styleside" pickup truck body, there was also a double-cab truck. Confusingly, there was also a similar double-cab version called the "Pickup", which had a fully integrated coupé utility body rather than the separate bed of the truck versions. This model was based on the Light Van, a two-door van model with a fold-down tailgate with an electrically powered window—a rarity in the Japanese market at the time. The Light Van (BUAVD) was introduced in September 1962 with the two double cab models following shortly thereafter. These three models were all built on the shorter wheelbase chassis, and when the longer chassis was introduced it was not deemed worthwhile to create new bodywork. Thus, these were all only produced for a period of several months. While the B1500 was sleeker and considerably more powerful than its competitors in the Japanese market, it's price was also considerably higher and it failed to sell in the numbers envisioned. Second generation (1965–1977) The 1966 B1500/Proceed (presented in October 1965) continued with the same 1,484 cc OHV I4, with minor changes in the cylinder head/valves and the use of a downdraft carburetor instead of a sidedraft unit as used on the 1961 to 1965 models. The UA engine now produced 72 PS (53 kW; 71 hp) at 5200 rpm. The chassis, now called the BUD61, was longer and received all new bodywork of a more square design, and changed to four headlights. In January 1971 a 1600 cc model was introduced, with the BNA61 chassis code. This had 95 PS SAE in global markets,US brochures did not specify power output, while European importers claimed 75 PS (55 kW) DIN. In March 1972 the Proceed 1300 appeared, with a smaller 1.3 liter engine. This model remained available until 1975 in Japan. The B1500 was the first Japanese pickup truck assembled in New Zealand from CKD kits. Assembly started in 1967 at Steel's Motor Assemblies (which also built the Toyota Corona and later became Toyota New Zealand's Christchurch plant) after a government order for 672 units and the model remained in local assembly at various plants for several generations. The B-Series was introduced to the United States with the 1972 B1600. It was joined in 1974 by the similar rotary-powered Rotary Pickup. The engine was enlarged to 1.8 L for 1975's B1800, a model which had been available to Canadian customers since 1970 at the least. Known in the Japanese market as the Proceed, it was also sold as the Ford Courier. Its strong sales in the US market (mostly with Ford badging) got Mazda out of some pressing cash flow troubles in the period following the 1970s energy crisis. Rotary Pickup The Rotary Pickup (REPU) was the world's first and only Wankel engined pickup truck. It was sold from 1974 to 1977 and appears to have been available only in the United States and Canada. The Rotary Engined Pickup (REPU) had a four-port 1.3L 13B 4-barrel carbureted engine, flared fenders, battery mounted under the bed, a different dash, front grille, and round taillights. It is estimated that just over 15,000 total units were built. Most were made for the 1974 model year (PA136 chassis), due to the energy crisis putting a damper on sales, Mazda restamped many of the 1974 models with a prefix "S" designating it as a "1975" model (SPA136). Approximately 700 units were built for the 1976 model year. Mazda invested in a moderate redesign for the 1977 model (PA236), updating electrical systems, adding an additional 4 inches (100 mm) cab stretch for more comfort, and adding a five-speed manual transmission with different differential gearing. However, after about 3,000 units, the REPU was discontinued due to poor sales. Road & Track magazine was impressed with the "smooth, quiet power" and the "nice" interior. Price at the time was about US$3500, and observed fuel economy was 16.5 miles per US gallon (14.3 L/100 km; 19.8 mpg-imp). Most of the trucks are found on the west coast of the US, and they continue to be sought out by enthusiasts. Like many of the other Mazda rotary vehicles, the REPU was raced. Its most notable finish was an overall victory at the 1975 SCCA Mojave 24 Hour Rally at the hands of drivers Malcolm Smith and Jack Sreenan. Ford Courier The first generation Ford Courier was introduced for the 1972 model year and sold for a little over US$3,000 when introduced—close to the price of an F-100. The Courier was manufactured by Toyo Kogyo (Mazda), and imported and sold by Ford Motor Company as a response to the unforeseen popularity of the small Toyota and Nissan/Datsun pickups among young buyers in the West. Like the other mini-pickups of the time, it featured a sub-2 liter four cylinder engine, a four speed manual transmission, rear wheel drive, an impressive load capability of 1,400 lb (635 kg) considering its size, and a fairly small price tag compared to full size pickups of the time. To circumvent the 25% Chicken tax on light trucks, Couriers (as with Chevrolet LUV's) were imported in "cab chassis" configurations, which included the entire light truck, less the cargo box or truck bed and were only subject to a 4% tariff. Subsequently, a truck bed would be attached to the chassis and the vehicle could be sold as a light truck. The body styling was effectively that of the related Mazda B-series, however its frontal treatment was unique, with a grille designed to emulate the larger Ford F-series, and large single headlights, instead of the B-series' smaller twin units. When the Courier was introduced it came standard with a 1.8 liter overhead cam engine, which produced 74 hp (55 kW) at 5,070 rpm, and 92 lbf·ft (125 N·m) at 3,500 rpm. A four-speed manual transmission was standard, and there was also a three-speed automatic option. A five-speed manual option was added in 1976. Badging changed a few times in the first-gen series. In 1972, the tailgate read "FORD COURIER" in large raised letters, with a small "COURIER" badge on the front of the hood (from '73 on through '76 the hood badging read "FORD"). In '73 the tailgate read "COURIER" in large letters, with a small "FORD" badge on the upper left. In '74 it read "FORD" in large letters, with a small "COURIER" badge on the lower right. In 1976 the cab was lengthened 3 inches (76 mm), and the grille received added trim. Third generation (PE/UC/UD, 1977–1985)) This generation was introduced in April 1977 as the PE chassis as the Proceed 1600. The Japanese model had a claimed 97 PS and a top speed of 140 km/h (87 mph). The new model was more comfortable than the previous, with a woodgrain dashboard and other luxuries. In the export it was sold as the B1600 and somewhat later as the B1800, which was originally only sold in North America. In the US, for the 1980 model year, it appeared as the B2000 which used a 2.0 liter F/MA engine, replacing the B1800. The diesel 2.2 L B2200 joined this truck in 1981, with the UD chassis code. In the US, the 1984 B2000 continued to be sold through 1985, with the next generation only appearing as a "1986". The 2-liter version was called PE2M6/M7 until 1981 ("6" for the short wheelbase, "7" for the long bed) after which it has the UC chassis code. In Japan, this truck was discontinued in October 1979, as commercial customers were preferring vans over the less space-efficient bonneted trucks. The B2000 was also available in a long bed version with a longer wheelbase and rear overhang which was given the model name Sundowner in some markets – a reference to nomadic Australian herders who would make camp wherever they were at sundown. The regular model code (UC11) became UC21 when fitted with a long bed. The chassis coding system was changed for the United States in 1981 with the introduction of a standardized VIN code, which led to a second coding system - making it complicated to identify and group these trucks. The B-Series received a facelift for 1983 and was replaced in January 1985. By this time, 1.8 million Mazda B-series trucks had been built since their introduction in 1961. In Australia and New Zealand, the Courier was a compact pick-up built for Ford by Mazda in Japan. It was first offered on the Australian market in 1979. Both Mazda and Ford versions for New Zealand were assembled locally. Ford Courier In 1977 the Courier was redesigned, and a host of new options was available. The truck was available with front disc brakes, as well as a Ford built 2.3 liter engine option (which was the same as that of the Ford Pinto and Mustang II). The key identifying feature of the Courier from Mazda's B-Series was still the singular headlights, although with park and indicator lights placed inset starting in '78 ('77s still had the turn signal lights in the bumper). In 1979 the base model engine was increased in size to 2.0 liters (120.1 CID). The optional Ford 2.3 L (140 cu in) engine was produced in Brazil. The Courier was never available with a diesel engine in the US. However, the 1982 Mazda B2200 was available with the S2, a Perkins-built 4.135 (4 cylinder, 135 CID) 2.2 liter diesel engine, producing 59 hp (44 kW) at 2,100 rpm. This same diesel engine was available in the 1983 and 1984 Ford Ranger, however it was replaced by the Mitsubishi 4D55T 2.3 liter Turbo Diesel (also used in Mitsubishi's own Mighty Max and the Dodge Ram 50) for the 1985 to 1987 Ford Rangers. The Courier continued to be sold in North America until the model year 1982, in which year power steering was added. For 1983, Ford of North America introduced its own Ford Ranger to fill its compact truck segment, which replaced the Courier in the U.S. and Canadian markets. However, in other markets (such as Australia), this generation of Courier continued on until the 1985 calendar year when the next generation was introduced. Australian models received a facelift around 1982/1983. Between 1979 and 1982 a number of electric Ford Couriers were produced – Jet Industries purchased "vehicle gliders" (Ford Courier bodies minus their engines), and put in a series DC motor and lead acid batteries, to produce the Jet Industries ElectraVan 750. These were sold mainly for service trucks, general to local government departments. They had a top speed around 70 mph (113 km/h), and would go 50 to 60 miles (97 km) on a full charge. A number of these vehicles still exist, usually with upgraded motor control systems and higher voltage battery packs. Fourth generation (UF, 1985–1998) A new Proceed/B-Series (UF) was introduced in January 1985 and was produced until June 1999. A five-speed manual transmission was the primary choice in most markets, with a four-speed automatic transmission optional. Part-time four wheel drive was another option. The 2.6 L Mitsubishi-powered B2600 was introduced in 1986. 1987 saw the Mazda inline-four engine enlarged to 2.2 L in the B2200, with the smaller engine phased out of the North American markets after that year. The Mitsubishi engine was gone for 1988, replaced by a new family of Mazda powerplants. This generation also returned to the Japanese market, again as the "Proceed", where it was marketed mostly as a "lifestyle" truck. A SUV/RV version of this generation was made as the Proceed Marvie starting in 1991, which was sold as the Ford Raider in Australia. The Proceed Marvie has a UV chassis code. A similar version was developed in Thailand, where it was simply sold as a version of the Mazda B-series. In 1988 the larger Mitsubishi engine was replaced by Mazda's own 2.6 liter four-cylinder, more powerful than the Mitsubishi unit. This engine was also fuel injected, where the Mitsubishi was carbureted. Both Mazda B-series and the Ford Courier versions were assembled from CKD kits in New Zealand. For the North American market, Mazda spent more than US$100 million to design and develop the 1986-1993 B-Series pickups to meet consumer demands. For the 1994 model year, to save costs related to the chicken tax, Mazda introduced a badge engineered version of the Ford Ranger, produced at Ford's Twin Cities Assembly Plant in Minnesota. Due to declining sales and a lack of significant updates to its parent platform, the Ford-built B-Series was discontinued after the 2009 model year. The North American Ranger was discontinued at the end of 2011 with the closure of the Twin Cities Plant. In South Africa, SAMCOR (South African Motor Corporation - now Ford SA) fitted the B-Series with the Ford Essex V6 as a range topping engine option. First in 3.0 L capacity, and then later on in 3.4 L capacity. The Essex engine was produced at their Struandale engine plant in Port Elizabeth. Category:Mazda Category:Ford of America Category:Post-war Category:Modern Category:Pickup Trucks